All Hail The Heart Breaker
by Psycho puppy and purple mitten
Summary: As Yumi and Aya get sucked into the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire through the IMax their anything but scared. Infact thrilled. Yumi and Aya mix things up a bit with romance, fun and their odd sense of hurmor. The girls are ready for Hogwarts but is


Author's Not: Just to help you out i'm going to put AN's in purple k? Ok to start off i'm going to tell you that i'm not the only author, my friend Toni is also the author. We incorperated ourselfs into the fanfic as Yumi (Toni) and Aya (Mikelann). It's a Harry Potter fanfiction. It won't be PG for much longer...sorry. We just have such a sick humor. Well onward ho! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Into The IMax

After purchasing snacks for an exciting evening at the movies. Film of choice, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Yumi and Aya picked a seat closeist to the screen. Suprisingly, for opening night, the only people attending were the two

"Yumi...I feel all tingly inside..." Said Aya. The moive was laready in full swing. The Hogwarts first years were reaching the end of their sorting.

"Oh my god Aya! Draco isn't even o-" Before Yumi could finsh her sentence the IMax seemed to engolf them, putting them right in the middle of the great hall.

"Hey Yumi! The IMax is so cool!" Aya was proceding to poke a first years arm.

The Hufflepuff sighed deeply, watching Aya's finger make contact with his arm. "Not even and house in and i'm already in hell..." he mumbled softly continuing his short jounrey to the Hufflepuff table.

"What, might i ask, is going on here?" Mogonicle was starting at the two over her moon shaped specticles. At the staff table, all the teachers looked to Dumbledore as to answers why these strange silver haired firls seems to appear out of no where.

Aya whacked Yumi's arm quickly. Yumi looked up from her bucket of popcorn, which ishe previousaly has her head in eating the contents. A few pieces fell from her dog-like ears.

"We were watching this move and next thing you know were here-Aya! What are you doing!" While Yumi was telling their tale to Mogonicle, Aya had turned into a small black puppy and was now having her ears scratched by Hagrid.

Aya was kicking her leg furiously. "I'm floating to heaven..." Her head snaped quickly to the nearist table, the Slitherin table. Pany Parkenson has recently let out a crude comment about Hagrid that displased Aya. Aya growled jumping from Hagrid's arms to the table in front of Pany. "I may be a cute little puppy..." She turned quickly into a rather large black lab, "But i asure you my bite is as bad as my bark."

"Now now Aya. don't scare the helpless humen. Stuped females just don't know their place." Said Yumi walking up to Dumbledore. "Forgive me headmaster for intruding. My name is Inutaisho Yumi and over there is my sister Aya." Yumi said with a bow.

"That is quite alright, but may i ask, how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Ph i have the power to move through dimentions and sometimes i can't control that power. So Vola, here wer are." Yumi said jestering to Aya and herself.

"That is quite ok, we'll just sort you into a house untill you feel you can go back home. Just wait for the first years to finish," He said "And in the morning we'll see about getting you wands."

"Okeda" Aya said sitting down on the floor nearist Yumi to wait for the first years.

After about an house, of Aya sniffing the first years as the made their way to the front of the great hall, it was their turn to be sorted/

Aya jumped happily on to the chair as she turned back into her humen form. Insted of her casual clothes she was dressed in a Hogwarts school uniform. She giggled as the oversized sorting hat was placed apon her head and droped down to her eyes. Before shouting out the house name she was to be placed in, it made a series of 'hmms' and 'ahhs' as though desifering between two choices. Without furthers ado the hat yelled out Slitherin. She smiled jumping out of the chair, handing Mogonicle the hard, she hurried over to take her seat next to Draco Malfoy.

Before sitting down, yumi snaped her fingers and was dressed in the standered black Hogwarts robes. Sitting down on the stoll she put the hat on. She has to flatten down her ears so the hat could fall over her eyes.

After about fifteen minutes of 'hmms?' and 'ahhs?' the hat yelled,  
" Slitherin!"

With a hipper 'weet woo!' Yumi gave the hat to Mogonicle and skiped marily over and sat next to Blaze Zambini.


End file.
